Season 13: Parts 6 and 7/Transcript
Part 6 (On board Retribution, Freeze, Reyes, Satsuki, and Rei make their way to the map on the bridge.) Cal: Captain has the conn. Reyes: What do we got? Cal: Ragyo's at it again. She's on Mars. Freeze: That's SetDef territory. Cal: She's with the COVERS. Their consuming people that are planning to rise against Salen Kotch. Reyes: We need to respond right away, give those people a hand. Freeze: No! You'll only put yourselves in danger. Mars is the heart of the Settlement Defense Front. My team along with the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers will take the Astro Megaship and take care of Ragyo. I have unfinished business with her. Reyes: So do I, Freeze. Salter: We all do. Freeze: Alright. Fine. I'll take Omar with me. (Reyes nods. Later on the flight deck, Freeze, Andros, and Leo meet with Omar.) Andros: Staff Sergeant Omar. Omar: Andros, Freeze, and Corbett. Heard you needed me for an Op. Freeze: Yeah. You and I have a score to settle against Ragyo. Omar: About time. (Salter and Reyes arrives with Tyler and Kendall.) Reyes: Freeze, the Red and Purple Dino Charge Rangers request you take them with you. Freeze: Thanks. We could use their help. Reyes: Good luck. (Reyes leaves. Everyone boards the Astro Megaship. The Megaship jumps into Hyperspace.) DECA: Jump successful. Wheeler: Thanks, DECA. Freeze: What do you got for me this time, Kendall? Kendall: I've coordinated with Andros and made an add-on to your morpher. This may be the final piece of the puzzle against Salem and her forces. (Picks up the add-on) This add-on will allow you to access the powers of the T-Rex Super Charge Mode on top of your Evolved Shoku Warrior Mode. Freeze: The powers of the 5 Xiaolin Monks and 11 Dinosaurs? Neat! Omar: (Shakes his head) I don't know, Leftenant. The design looks a bit complicated? Andros: We still have time to see if it'll work or not. I'll go and boot up the simulator. (Andros exits the bridge.) Omar: Looks like we get to see your new power up, Sentinel. Freeze: Yeah. Ragyo's not gonna see this coming! (Later in the simulation, Kendall, morphed, gives the add-on to Freeze, who's morphed into the Evolved Shoku Warrior.) Kendall: You're gonna want to place that in your USB Port. (Freeze inserts the add-on.) Leo: This is it. Moment of truth. Kendall: Use the T-Rex Super Charger to unlock its power. (Freeze clicks the T-Rex Super Charger and inserts it into his Morpher.) Morpher: T-Rex Super Charger Engaged! Freeze: Activate! (The morpher begins to activate. However, the add-on begins to overload.) Gloriosa: Um, Tyler, is that suppose to happen? Tyler: No. Heckyl: It must be overloading! (The add-on overheats and stops working, causing Freeze's morpher to fall off his wrist. He kneels down on the ground.) Omar: DECA! Stop Simulation! DECA: Terminating Simulation. (Kendall looks at Freeze's wrist and sees it slightly red.) Kendall: First Degree Burn. Go get some aloe on that. Freeze: Got it. (Freeze heads for the infirmary. Kendall picks up the fried add-on.) Kendall: I seriously have no idea what went wrong. Omar: I noticed the design is a bit too complicated. Might not be enough to support that morpher. Kendall: His morpher is completely fried, too. Looks like he's out. (Kendall leaves for the bridge. Omar and Timber follow. They enter the bridge.) Omar: We'll get him back in the fight, Leftenant. He'll just have to go without his powers for a good while. Kendall: If he goes up against Ragyo, he'll either be killed or absorbed by the COVERS. But I don't know how to fix his morpher. He's the one that knows how those ones work. Timber: You didn't say the word "only". I think someone I know can help. (Timber begins to type on the console.) Timber: DECA, set up teleportation relay! (On Mars, Ragyo oversees the uprising against the SDF being consumed by the COVERS.) Ragyo: Such a shame these people didn't do as expected of them. Now, they are paying the ultimate price. (Back on the Megaship, Sci-Twi is teleported in. She is a bit dazed.) Sci-Twi: That's wierd. Andros: Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Kendall: Timber said you knew how Freeze's morphers worked? Sci-Twi: Yeah. I do. What happened to the Red one? Kendall: I created an add-on for it that would combine the powers of the Evolved Shoku Warrior and T-Rex Super Charge for his use against Salem and her ensemble Sci-Twi: Okay, I see a few problems. One: The design looks too bulky. I don't mean to criticize your craftsmanship. Two: You made a Battlizer Add-on to a Morpher that doesn't have a Battlizer function along with the base Ranger Form. That should be in one Morpher from the start. Either that or make a separate Morpher. Kendall: What should we do? Sci-Twi: We rebuild his morpher. However, there is one thing we can do that can allow him to use his morpher safely. (Kendall smiles at Sci-Twi and the two begin to work. The Megaship exits Hyperspace and arrives on Mars without being detected by SDF ships. The heroes exit the ship.) Freeze: Stay on your toes, guys. Omar: Ragyo must be around here somewhere. Leo: I don't know. Looks empty here. Freeze: Don't be too sure, Leo. Looks can be deceiving. ???: Exactly, Freeze. (Ragyo appears behind the heroes.) Freeze: See what I mean, Leo? Leo: What have you done to those people?! Ragyo: It's too late to save them, Ranger. But don't worry. You'll join them soon enough. Freeze: Let's just cut the crap and go straight to the action! Tyler: Yeah! Sounds good! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! (The Rangers and E-9s, sans Freeze, morph and the all gang up against Ragyo. Omar and Freeze are easily beaten.) Heckyl: Freeze, Staff Sergeant, are you okay? Freeze: We're fine, Heckyl. Omar: We can still fight! (The two get up.) Ragyo: What happened to your Morpher, Freeze? Freeze: It just needs some work done on it! Ragyo: It doesn't matter, anyway. (Ragyo rushes at Freeze, Omar, and Heckyl, but is tackled to the side by Cal.) Cal: I have a bone to pick with you, Ragyo! Ragyo: Oh do you? (Streaks Cal's helmet.) (Ragyo is then blasted by Nevada.) Nevada: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GUY!!! (Ragyo strikes Nevada, who is then knocked to the ground. Heckyl then charges energy and fires it, but Ragyo redirects it back at the heroes. They're seen being exhausted.) Part 7 (Back on the Astro Megaship, Sci-Twi places the 7 Magical Geodes in certain areas.) Sci-Twi: This is the last step. We use the Geodes to give the Morpher enough energy to support the new mode's power. Kendall: Let's do it. Flip the switch. (Sci-Twi activates the device and 8 colorful lights then energize the Morpher. The morpher is successfully complete. Sci-Twi and Kendall smile, with the former taking the morpher.) Sci-Twi: Let's go. They're waiting for us. (Back in the battlefield, Ragyo looks at the downed heroes.) Heckyl: You won't get away with this, Ragyo! Ragyo: I already have. (Numerous COVERS arrive in the sky. All of a sudden, the Astro Megaship takes off.) Andros: The Astro Megaship!! (Sci-Twi arrives) Sci-Twi: It's okay. I told DECA to lift off. (To DECA) DECA, initiate Astro Delta Megazord. (The two Megaships then disassemble into their respective Megazord's limbs. The Delta Megazord limbs combine with the Astro Megazord, forming the Astro Delta Megazord. Sci-Twi then give Freeze his upgraded morpher.) Sci-Twi: Here. We rebuilt your Morpher. The Dino Charger port is now standard on there. Freeze: Thanks, Twi. (Sci-Twi jumps back into the Astro Delta Megazord.) Sci-Twi: Okay. So, how do you use the shoulder gatlings? (Sci-Twi presses a button and fires the blasters, but uncontrollably.) Andros: Twilight! Control your fire! Sci-Twi: How?! Andros: Hang tight. Coming in. (Andros enters the cockpit.) Sci-Twi: I'm so sorry, Andros. Andros: I understand, Twilight. You were only trying to help. But I'll be taking the main spot. Take the one next to me. (Gets out battlizer) Battlizer, Lock On! (Andros inserts the Battlizer Gauntlet and fires the Megazord's weapon systems at the COVERS. Freeze then steps in front of the heroes.) Freeze: I'll take care of Ragyo, guys. Stay clear. Ragyo: You're only leaving your friends at the mercy of the Life Fibers! Freeze: Think again! DINO CHARGER READY! (Freeze activates the T-Rex Super Charger and inserts it into his Morpher.) Ragyo: No matter what you do, you will never destroy me!! (Freeze smirks and readies his Morpher.) Freeze: SHOKU-REX MODE! (Freeze's Morpher begins to glow and a strike of lightning is emitted from it. Explosions are seen and Freeze ends up kneeling from them.) Cal: FREEZE!!!! Omar: NO!! (All of a sudden, Freeze, in his Shoku-Rex form, gets back up.) Cal: What? Sci-Twi: IT WORKED!!! Ragyo: That won't change anything! (Ragyo rushes to attack Freeze, but as soon as she hits him, her blade flies out behind her and impales the ground. All of a sudden, Ragyo looks as though she was hit with an uppercut. She lands on her back on the ground.) Gloriosa: Whoa. He attacked her without even touching her. Cal: He did make contact with her. Just faster than the eyes can see. (The previous attack were then slowed down in a replay to make Cal's point clear. Freeze quickly disarms Ragyo and then kicks her in the head. Ragyo painfully gets up.) Ragyo: How?! Freeze: I can do more than that! (With the Fire Symbol behind him) FIRE!! TYRANNOSAURUS REX!! (A flaming T-Rex entity appears.) Freeze: Power of Kimiko and Tyler! ATTACK!! (The flaming T-Rex attacks Ragyo. She is seen badly battered.) Freeze: (With the symbol for Earth behind him) EARTH!! TRICERATOPS!! Power of Clay and Shelby! ATTACK!! (A Triceratops entity attacks Ragyo with a drill made of rock. She is seen severely injured. The Astro Delta Megazord successfully destroys all of the COVERS.) Andros: That's the last of 'em! Ragyo: NO!! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT US!!! Freeze: You're gonna wish you never said that! (Freeze gets out the Spino Charger, Titano Charger, and T-Rex Charger.) Morpher: Spino Charger Engaged! Titano Charger Engaged! T-Rex Charger Engaged! (Freeze equips the Sword of Lucidia and Hanabi Star and places them on his arms. Energy begins to charge up.) Freeze: SHOKU-REX MASS ACCELERATOR! FIRE!!! (Freeze fires his weapon and Ragyo is hit. Her face expression is frozen. The scene shows her heart having been completely messed up and scorched. She falls backwards and explodes, being destroyed for good this time.) Freeze: Goodbye Ragyo. And good fucking riddance. (Andros and Sci-Twi exit the Megazord. Omar and the rest of the heroes approach Freeze.) Cal: THAT WAS AWESOME!! Nevada: YOU KICKED SOME ASS!!! Kendall: Looks like the Shoku-Rex Mode wasn't a complete dud after all. (Smiles) Freeze: Thanks, Kendall. (The communicators go off.) Cal: Yeah? Reyes: Did you guys stop Ragyo? Cal: Sure did. We're on our way back! Reyes: Negative! Salem is sending SetDef with Sledge to attack Orion's homeworld. Kendall: We need to get to Andresia fast!! (The heroes enter the Astro Megaship. The ship takes off and leaves Mars.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts